Caught Up In Love
by Maple Isabell
Summary: Yuugi is a young Prince who has just turned 16.His father gets him a personal servant, Atem.Now Yuugi must fight against what his father wants and what he wants.Among the family problems Yugi manages to get himself caught in the middle Egypt's deep secret
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HIIIIIII you know how all those stories for YGO are about Atem being the prince and Yugi being the servant well I wanted to try something different. Yugi is the future pharaoh of Egypt and Atem is a rather unwilling servant, but only for a little while. There is some out of characterness but not much and it isn't for very long.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO you would know if I did it would be a bit different

Yugi Mouto was the prince and future Pharaoh of Egypt. He was small for his age and had a childish view on most things. He had spiky black hair with gold bangs that flopped almost in front of his face. His eyes were the purest violet that only showed innocence. His father did not approve of his only son, however he could not contribute to any more children after a bad carriage accident. (If you understand my meaning) It was the boys sixteenth birthday and his father was having a new wardrobe made for him. The tailor was fusing over the to long cloak at the moment while Yugi stood there staring at the ground. The Pharaoh was standing near the door watching impatiently. He spent as little time as possible with his almost grown son because in his twisted mind that was how his poor wife had died, however that is another story.

"What is taking so long?" He growled at the man trying to pin the cloak at the correct length.

"I miscalculated the Prince's height and I have to fix it now. I apologize for the wait it shouldn't take much longer." The tailor replied bowing from his position on the floor.

"You don't have to wait for me father. You can go ahead it you'd like." The youth finally spoke. It was a childish voice that, if there were any, it could be mistaken as an angel's. The man by the door glowered at him and the looked back at the tailor.

"Just hem it up for now. It can be fixed it correctly after the celebration tonight." With that he stalked out, leaving the disheveled servant and depressed Prince behind.

"If you can take that off I can hem it quickly." The tailor said kindly to Yugi, who only nodded and shed the dark blue cloak. After handing it over he walked out of the room, the man bowing to his back. Yugi told them all continuously to stop bowing to him but the did it anyway so finally he stopped asking it of the servants in the large castle. (is that what they were called in Ancient Egypt? I don't know shrug)

That night in the throne room the Pharaoh and young Prince sat in their respective chairs and watched as the richer subjects gave gifts and well wishes. The next day they would ride out into town and the people would probably throw flowers and such to him. He was loved among the commoners because of his kindness; they knew he had gotten from his mother. His father definitely was the source of it. Finally, it was his father's turn to present his gift. The boy was kicking the front of his chair because his feet didn't reach the ground. After a moment two guards brought in a young man, maybe Yugi's age, with very similar hairstyle as his own for exception of the gold locks were spiked up instead of flopping down. His eyes were deep red but bright with fury. He was tan, as most Egyptians were, in contrast to the Prince's unusually pale skin. The guards held his upper arms as if trying to make sure he didn't run away. After Yugi looked at him for a moment the Prince smiled in an uncertain way, not sure what to say to the furious youth.

"Yugi, you have become an adult and I feel you should have a personal assistant, like nobles should." Yugi heard his father say from the dais behind him. "This is Atem, he will be doing just that from now on." The man concluded. Yugi knew it was really just a way to have to talk to him less.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Was what the boy came up with to say to Atem. It really didn't feel like enough but what else could he say. Atem glared at him from across the room and Yugi shuddered a little. The nobles around the room were getting worried looks on their faces, the boy had yet to even bow a little. When he was in the presence of the Pharaoh he was supposed to kneel on the floor. After a second the guards made a quick movement and Atem was kneeling but one of the guards was cursing under his breath about something Yugi couldn't hear. They pulled him back up and led him out of the room, Yugi guessed to be shown around the castle.

"Thank you all for coming and I will hope to see again." The Pharaoh gave the dismissal. Everyone bowed and filed out of the Throne room. The ruler and his son got up and walked out the back door. Yugi immediately went to his room; he didn't enjoy the company of his father.

Atem was shown around the parts of the castle he would probably be going, the guards never left his side until he was pushed into the Prince's room. The bedroom section had a large fluffy bed an expensive wooden dresser and three doors. The door beside the bed opened up to a personnel library with soft chairs and candle lamps. The one across from the bed was to a small dining room that had a chair at the table and an extra beside the wall. A couch was placed a little way from the table. The last door was to a large bathroom. The tub was large enough to swim in and the toilet was hidden in the corner almost out of view. Atem's favorite room was the bedroom though. The decoration was simple light blue, purple, and gold. There was a large upside down pyramid shape sewn into the blue comforter in gold thread. On the pyramid was a design of an iris. Atem touched it lightly and jumped when the door opened a small boy, the Prince, walked in.

Yugi looked up from the floor when he heard someone at the bed. It was Atem. "Hi." Yugi smiled brightly at the older boy. He was tired of being alone at night it was rather boring.

Atem looked at the Prince and gave him a dirty look. The 16 year old looked back at the ground. "I'm sorry." Yugi muttered. It was so low Atem barely caught it. "Were you taken from your family?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yes, they said if I ran bad things would happen." Atem snapped at the boy.

"I truly and sorry. If they are not paying you I will. Your duties are simple. Get the meals, tell the people in the kitchen to make enough for two. Make the bed and clean the rooms once a week. Accompany out when I go and go with me to celebrations and things like that. I will have the tailor make you a new wardrobe." Yugi had yet to look into the other boy's crimson eyes. "When that door is locked," He pointed to the library door. "Don't worry about going in there unless you want a book or it is important." Yugi spent most of his time in there anyway. "What free time you have you can do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Will you look up when you talk to people when stare at the ground it's like they rule over you." Atem growled. He hated when people didn't look at him when they talked. He didn't feel bad for snapping at the Prince or being pert or mean, which was unusually unlike him. Yugi shrugged and walked into the library. Before shutting the door he looked at Atem's face.

"You have the rest of the night off. Your bed is by the dresser and there are linens in the closet in the bathroom." Yugi finished and shut the library door. Atem heard a small click that told him it was locked. After a moment of blankly staring at the door he spread out his own cot and went to get sheets for it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankies everybody for the reviews.

**Psycho Kage Suma**

**Trikki**

**Redconvoy**

**Frogger666**

**Happy Insanity**

Disclaimer: I don't own the YGO sadly

Chapter 2

Yugi was sitting in his personal library. He had turned 16 that day and had met the first assistant he had ever had, so far it wasn't that good of a beginning. He was sitting on the small couch in the room trying to read the book his father had given him. He couldn't concentrate on the book the only thing he could think of was Atem. After an hour of trying to read he looked at the dwindling candle lamps. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes and the next thing he knew he was almost bawling. Anger filled him because of what his father had done to the older boy. Then the Prince did something he had never done before, he showed more emotion then just tears.

"STUPID JERK!" He was on his feet and had chucked the book as hard as he could at the wall. It made a loud thump.

Atem nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the quiet prince scream through the library door. He then heard a muffled thunk. The 17 year old got up off his cot and knocked lightly on the door. After a few seconds of scuffling the door creaked open. "Are you okay?" He asked the smaller boy when he could see his face.

"I'm fine." Was the wet reply. It was obvious he had been crying just moments before. Atem felt a little bad for being so mean earlier after seeing Yugi's red, swollen eyes. He didn't feel bad enough to apologize though.

"Whom were you yelling at?" Atem asked he wasn't sure how to comfort the boy. Yugi blushed and looked away. Atem guessed it wasn't himself and Yugi didn't have any other family so his best guess was that the Prince was yelling at his non-present father. "The pharaoh?" Atem asked nicer then before.

"Yes, I feel really bad for what he did to you and for some reason I just can't stop thinking about it." Yugi blushed deeper. Atem shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like it was your fault. I saw how you looked when I told you earlier." Yugi was still blushing. No one had ever had this effect on the Prince. Half because he didn't talk to that many people and half because he hadn't ever met anybody he really liked. Atem noticed Yugi's blush and almost laughed, the Prince was blushing and for some reason he thought it was adorable.

Atem felt absolutely dreadful for snapping and the 16 year old when they had first met. When he saw Yugi perk up after his small speech his heart did this little clenching thing and Atem sighed in annoyance. He hated feeling bad and usually did very little bring on the feeling of guilt. _He's so adorable!_ Once again Atem's conscious was beating him up for being rash.

"Atem, do you want to do something? There is nothing for the rest of the night." Yugi brought the servant back to the present time.

"Uhmm….. We can. What all books do you have?" The Prince grabbed Atem's hand and brought him through the open door. He let go and climbed on the arm of the couch. Reaching for a book just barely in his reach he started talking.

"I think you'll like this one. It's my favorite." The book slipped from its place on the shelf and as Yugi turned to get down with the book his foot slipped from the arm and his stomach clenched in fear as he felt himself fall. Atem saw Yugi's foot slip and knew he was going to fall. With one step forward he grabbed the small Prince out of the air and was holding him like someone who had just gotten married and was carrying his bride to the room. Atem knew he was blushing but Yugi's face was beet red and the book was clutched tightly to his chest. "T-t-thank you." Yugi stammered.

"Sorry." Atem set him lightly on the ground and did a quick bow. When he looked back up Yugi was smiling as if it had never happened and was holding out a leather bound book with gold etchings on the front. It was a history book of Egypt, Atem really didn't think there was much history to the place but Yugi wanted him to read so he took it politely. "Thank you." He started to flip through the pages reading snips of the literature here and there. Of what he read it really wasn't that bad.

"I'll be right back, okay? I just remembered something." Prince Yugi slipped out of the library and walked out the door leading to the hallway. Atem had no idea where he went because when Yugi returned about two hours later carrying a medium sized package Atem was fast asleep in his cot. He put the parcel in the bottom drawer of his dresser and slipped into his bed and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Atem woke up just before sun rise. He got out of bed and looked around the room; he had almost forgotten where he was. Looking at the sleeping Yugi brought it all back. He snuck out of the room wondering how he was going to fill the large tub. It really didn't take as long as he thought it would and after the six trips to the kitchen and back he was ready to wake the Prince. When he walked over to the bed and got a better view he found that Yugi was curled up under the covers with an almost childish look to him. Atem blushed at Yugi's cuteness. He leaned down and started to lightly shake his shoulder.

Yugi sat up quickly and looked around, it was a little after sun rise and Atem was standing beside his bed. The boy wiped the sleep from his eyes and slipped out of his grunting a hello to Atem. He was usually a morning person but he had been up late. When he entered the bathroom he found the tub was full with comfortably warm water. He poked his head out the door and found Atem getting out the outfit for the day. "Atem, you don't have to fill this thing all the way up. It's really big." The older boy just shrugged and went back to digging through Yugi's dresser. "There's a package in your drawer it has your outfit for today. It is a little thrown together but I think you'll like it." With that Yugi disappeared back into the bathroom.

_Okay, how did he get an outfit so fast?_ Atem took out the package and opened it. Inside was a white, sleeveless tunic that was fitted around the waist, a black belt was with it, along with a black cloak. The cloak connected to the tunic with buttons. When Atem put it on the clothing fit perfectly, the belt was at a slight tilt on his waist but he figured it was made for that style.

Yugi stepped out of the bathroom with a drying cloth around him and blushed deeply when he saw Atem still standing in the room; however, he was pleased that the cloths fit. "I thought you'd be at the kitchen, sorry." He grabbed his clothes of the bed and almost ran back into the bathroom. Atem was trying not to laugh at the Prince's shyness. He went and grabbed the food and when he came back Yugi was fully clothed and sitting at the table. They ate quickly because the Pharaoh wanted to leave for the town soon.

At the palace gates Pharaoh sat on his stallion with Yugi slightly diagonal from him on a beautiful chestnut mare. Atem was beside the Prince on a fidgety, old horse. The line of guards and other nobles went back a little ways but really it was a small group of people compared to what they could have had. They rode out soon after arrival and found the streets of the dessert town full of people coming to see Prince Yugi. The commoners saw the Prince often but not usually with guards and the Pharaoh, he snuck out a lot.

As they reached the middle of the town a little boy tried to run to Yugi and spooked the horses. His mother grabbed him before he got hurt but Yugi's horse had nearly thrown him and if he had been a lower level rider he probably would have been thrown. Atem had the reins of the prancing horse as Yugi regained his composure. The guards helped him off and Yugi, still slightly shaky, walked over to the small boy. Kneeling down so their eyes were level Yugi smiled at the crying child. The mother was apologizing frantically when he looked up at her and told her it was okay. Looking back at the child he asked him his name.

"It's Jounouchi." (I couldn't resist the urge to add at least one of the other characters names, and there will be others and I know that is not Jounouchi's real age) The boy sniffled.

"It's nice to meet you Jounouchi. Do you want to know something? I think you should go to the vendor and buy yourself something sweet to make yourself feel better." As Yugi was talking he dug into the belt purse at his side and pulled out a small copper coin. He handed it to Jounouchi and as the boy took the coin shyly and muttered a thank you Yugi felt someone grab his arm. Before he knew what was going on he was dragged into the crowd with a hand clamped over his mouth.

No one could register what had happened before Prince Yugi and whoever had grabbed him had disappeared. It was like they had vanished, the guards and Atem were almost at panic mode. It was chaos.

HA HA HA cliffhanger!! Maybe….. shrug Well what ya think good?

I have one question. Should the kidnappers be someone from the show or some random person I made up? You tell me and that is what I will type so R and R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okies lets see what I have…

**Yamiyugi23- ** not to worry I update quickly if I do leave a cliffy

**Trikki- **THANKIES! (hugs) It took me forever to decide who the kidnapper would be I couldn't decide between freaky groupies or something serious

**Frogger666- **THANKIE! (hugs)

**HyperMint and CountryMint- **THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW and the gummi bears ! (hug) Two votes for an OC. Cool!

**Psycho Kage Suma- **Fear not you shall find out soon!

**Kyo lover with little sanity-** Thanks for reading meh story and the review!

**Arana-chan-** HI!

New faces and the old ones (super hyper) Thankies everyone again. I was lazy and just typed a message in the story Okay anyway… after much thought I have decided on the kidnapper… but you won't know until you read the story. Okay I'll shut up now.

Oh wait I forgot…

Disclaimer: Don't YGO although I pout when I have to admit it.

Chapter 3

Atem was furious at the person who had taken his Prince, for only the boy for one day he felt he had a special connection with Yugi. He couldn't explain the feeling; it was different from the way he felt towards his family or friends. It was like an illness he couldn't get rid of or something like that. He was pacing the floor of Yugi's room waiting for any news from the Pharaoh. "You will wear a hole into the floor if you keep going back and forth like that." Someone from the open door said with a matter-of-fact look on his face. He was slightly taller then Atem with short brown hair that he had slicked back. His eyes were crystal blue; Atem doubted he was any older then himself.

"You are?" Came the tart reply.

The man glared at him. "Seto Kaiba. I am training to be the high priest after the old man here croaks." Atem was taken aback by the rude answer. Stammering for and something to say, Seto walked the rest of the way into the room and plopped down on the edge of Yugi's overly large bed.

"You can't just walk in here. This is the Prince's room." He had found his words, finally.

"I can do whatever I want. Why are you in here, and what's your name? I've never seen you around before." Seto did get off the bed but still hadn't exited.

"My name is Atem. I'm the Prince's personal servant." Atem had folded his arms and was on the verge of tapping his foot on the ground in annoyance.

"The Prince has a personal servant? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. Now will you leave?" Seto actually did leave, thankfully. He made Atem nervous. (HAHA I add yet another character)

Yugi was huddled in the corner of some closet. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on and he was just a tad bit scared. There were two guys that standing on the far end of the closet. (It's a large closet, you know, it's like the walk in ones that are supper cool) He caught snippets of the conversation, none of which seemed to involve him. His hands were tied behind his back with some rope. As far as he could tell this kidnapping seemed to be on opportunity only. It was so dark in the closet he couldn't even see their faces. "Is there something you want with me?" Yugi's voice was a little shaky, but who wouldn't be scared in a situation like this. One of them turned around and looked at him he had blue eyes and was balding, but what hair he had was brown. He was way taller then Yugi and had an air around him that yelled serious. He was tan, like most Egyptians and walked like he meant business. He might have been in his mid-forties.

"Yes, little prince. Your father took something from us we want back." He had come over and was kneeling down to look Yugi in the eyes.

_Revenge? Are you serious? _Yugi kept these thoughts to himself. It had irked him to hear the man call him little but he wasn't going to tell him his thoughts on that matter either. "What did he take?" Yugi wasn't really surprised his father had upset anyone he did it a lot.

"My pride." He said with ease, as though he had rehearsed and without hesitation.

"You can take that away from someone?" Yugi was confused; the books he read always said, "Even if you lost everything, you still have your pride."

"He took my money, my home, my status in life. Pride is easy to take from someone, you just have to know what to look for." He was talking to Yugi like he would to a child.

"What did you do to get it taken away?" There was always a reason for something, whether it was plausible or not. The man actually blushed at this question.

"That's none of your business." He snapped and got back up.

"Aron (pronounced long a and then ron…simple.) Come here." The other man called. He had also given Yugi a good look at him when he turned to look at Aron. This one was slightly shorter then Aron and had strawberry blonde hair that was barely thicker then the other mans. His eyes were brown and he looked a little sickly.

"Coming, Riley." He went to Riley, or at least that was what Aron had called him.

Three things bothered Yugi about the second man. One, he had strawberry blonde hair which was not so native to Egypt. Two, was his name, no one Yugi knew named their child Riley (no offense to the name Riley, I like it really), it really wasn't an Egyptian name. Third, his sickly look, he was white as paper but Yugi was sure that if he had been healthy he would have looked more…alive.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Riley asked, taking a peek at Yugi.

"For now we have to send a ransom note to the Pharaoh. Then we wait."

Yugi was starting at the ceiling trying to think. Something about Aron seemed familiar, something about this whole event felt familiar. Then it clicked.

Flashback

When Yugi had been about four or so he was in the garden playing with one of the servants. It was his usual time away from the tutors and he like to enjoy every minute of it. He had been playing with the gardener, as usual. That day may have started the same but it wouldn't end that way. The gardener had picked him up and ran with him. When he started crying something that smelled funny was placed over his nose and the next thing he knew he was huddled in a little room. The rest was pretty fuzzy but from what he could recall, the gardener had sent out a ransom note and the longer the Pharaoh took the harder he had hit Yugi. When the man finally got the money Yugi had been rather close to death. The Pharaoh had exiled the gardener and as far as Yugi had known he had died in the dessert heat.

End flashback

"YOU!" The boy's eyes were wide with fear and shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"So you remember now?" He smirked and turned to look at some thing on a table. "I lived to get what I wanted back then and still want now. I heard that you never really trusted the servants again and that you never went in the garden again either." He was laughing as he spoke.

(If I were mean I would stop there but I'm not and I will finish)

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time." Yugi could barely keep his composure.

"You think he would." Riley muttered starting to walk to the exit, as he walked around a large crate Yugi heard a light thud and, even with much fear running through him, laughed when Riley started bouncing around on one foot holding on to the other one. Aron shook his head in disgust.

"Aren't you curious how I lived?" He asked turning back to Yugi.

"Not really." Was the boy's reply. Aron glared at him and nearly fell over when Riley grabbed his shoulder to stop himself from falling.

Atem wasn't in Yugi's room anymore; in fact he wasn't even at the palace. He had wanted to go back to the scene of the crime and see if he could find any evidence. It didn't take long to get back to the town and find the spot. When he got there he found what he started to search in the surrounding alleys (really it's just semi-large gaps between the buildings, not really alleys but I couldn't think of another word.) and behind the buildings. Atem found exactly what he has looking for, footprints. He was thankful then that he lived in Egypt, sand got everywhere. (Yes I know footprints could be anyone's but give him a break, and come on who goes in the tiny cracks and hides behind buildings…well ignore that last question) He followed the prints to a small outhouse that hopefully was not what he thought it was.

Atem tried to open the door and found it would actually open. When he cracked it he heard people exchanging conversation. He stepped in and quickly shut the door, hiding behind a large crate. Two men stood a small ways away; one was a brown haired and the other a foreigner. The foreigner was holding onto the other one by the shoulder gripping his foot. The brown haired man knocked the other mans hand off his shoulder and went back to looking to the other side of the building. Atem followed his gaze and found Yugi sitting cross-legged against the wall. He seemed nervous.

"It's your fault you know." Aron said, smirking devilishly.

"Is not. It's you fault. You're the one who kidnapped me." Yugi snapped back. Something trickled down his wrist and he knew the coarse rope was cutting his skin.

"It IS your fault." Suddenly the man became angry. He stalked over to Yugi and stood over him threateningly. "YOU were born to the idiot of a pharaoh. It is all YOUR fault!" He was practically screaming now. He pulled his hand back and slapped the boy with all his might.

To Yugi it felt like a rack hitting him in the cheek. It would most defiantly bruise. For Atem sitting behind the crate it was slow motion. After seeing that he could barely contain his anger. He stood up with an astonished Riley looking at him wide eyed. Aron turned around to see Atem stalking over to him.

With everything Atem had he punched Aron connecting with his lower jawbone. The last thing Aron felt was a boulder slamming into his face. Riley was still unable to move from shock. Atem spun around to look the older man in the eyes, brown eyes net with crimson. Riley sped out of the building before he could feel Atem's wrath.

Looking back at Yugi he found the 16 year old in tears. "I didn't know if anyone would find me." He got up slowly and walked over to Atem. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Atem whispered. He bent down and untied the ropes. Yugi slung his arms around the17 year olds neck and wouldn't let go. Atem wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. "I wouldn't ever let you disappear with out my permission."

A/N: I personally thought that the end of that chapter reeked because I was trying rushing it a little. Sorry guys. Okay the two kidnappers are based off two people my mom works with. I say they are bother dumba$$e$ but that's just me. Hope you liked it!

Atem: Yo

Me: WTH! Your not supposed to be here. You are supposed to be with Yugi, like I typed.

Atem: He is getting food.

Me: Where?

Atem: In your kitchen.

Me: WHAT! THAT'S FOR DINNER YOU LOSER! WE NEED THAT!

Atem: He said he was hungry and since we are staying with you I figured it was okay.

Me: eye twitch Do you want to eat tonight?

Atem: Yes

Me: THEN STOP HIM!

Atem: runs into the kitchen YUGI STOP YOUR EATING MY FOOD!

Me: Dumba$$e$


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Me: HELLO MY DEARS. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I had this large paper due and it took FOREVER!

Yugi: Excuses. Excuses (shakes head)

Me: SHUT UP!

Atem: Don't yell at my Yugi. (hugs Yugi)

Yugi: At least someone loves me. (pout)

Me: (twitch) Spare me. You ate all my food.

Me: Someone's going to thank all the nice people who reviewed and for eating all my food it will be you Yugi.

Yugi: (grumbles mean words and glares at Maple) Fine, this will take forever.

**Trikki-** Sorry for the quickness I will try and refrain from that and thankies

**Spicey babe-** Well here I am. I know it took forever, my bad. Thankies for the review!

**Froger666-** Thankies!

**Kyo lover with little sanity-** Thankies!

**Yume Ishimaru-** Thanks!

**Psycho Kage Suma-** lol thankies

**Pharaoh Felicia- **THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW!

**Mercy the Fallen Angel- **THANKIES! Seto is technically Yugi and Yami's enemy but I don't use Yami in the story for the exception of Atem who is really Yami. If you get what I mean. But probably not. ;

**Yamiyugi23-** THANKIES!

Yugi: FINALLY, I'm done.

Me: Now wasn't that fun. Now Atem you have to do the disclaimer.

Atem: (twitch) If you say so. The only reason I am doing this is because you type the story.

Me: I wouldn't cause you pain. The readers wouldn't like it. (to self) I so would (evil laugh)

Atem: Just get to the story Oh and she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh if she did we would all be ruined and probably dead.

Me: ALRIGHTY!

Chapter 4

Atem felt Yugi slack a little and looked at him. At some point in the last five seconds he had fallen asleep. Atem picked the boy up with ease and carried him outside to find a guard. It was easy; there were still guards out looking for the youth. He pointed them towards the building while another escorted the two back to the palace.

Atem entered Yugi's room and tried to lay him down on the bed but Yugi was holding onto Atem's shirt with a death grip. He looked around the room trying to figure out what to do with the Prince. Finally, he settled on sitting on the couch and cradling Yugi in his arms. Soon he himself had fallen asleep sitting on the couch with Yugi in his lap.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a sleeping Atem. A squeak escaped his mouth and he tried to get up without waking his friend. He didn't really succeed because Atem's crimson eyes opened with Yugi only half way off the couch. Yugi got all the way up and smiled brightly. "Sorry. I tried not to wake you up but I completely failed at that."

"It's okay, I don't care." Atem stretched out on the couch and worked out his stiffness.

"What happened after I fell asleep?" Yugi couldn't remember much of what happened.

"They arrested the guy, the sickly one got away" A flash of nervousness crossed Yugi's face; Atem barely caught it. He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him towards the couch.

"As long as I'm here no one can get you." He was completely serious, his face and tone showed it. He tugged a little harder and Yugi plopped down on his lap. Yugi blushed but didn't get up. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Yugi snuggled against him. Both boys nearly jumped a foot in the air when some one knocked on the door. Yugi jumped up and set down on his bed. "Come in." Seto popped his head through the door and looked at the two. "Can I help you?"

" I just came to see if you well." Seto stepped the rest the way in.

"Your so kind, Kaiba. Do you know Atem?"

"We've met." Atem sneered. Seto wasn't giving him about the same look as Atem was giving Seto. Yugi looked back and forth between them. There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Is that all, Kaiba?" Yugi broke the silence.

"Yes, Prince Yugi. I will see you later." With that Seto left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Atem, what was with the death glares you were sending each other?" The Prince asked his no longer servant, but friend.

"We just don't like each other is all." He reassured the 16 year old. _I think it runs a little deeper then that though._ He got up and walked over to Yugi. "Don't worry about it little one."

"Is that my new nick name?" Yugi giggled.

"Do you mind?"

"No." Was the quiet reply.

"Good." He sat down on the bed beside him and pulled Yugi onto his lap.

"Atem, I have to ask. What am I to you? Am I money?" Atem was slightly shocked by the question but answered without hesitation.

"Never. To me you are the sun that I can't live without. Or the moon that makes the night beautiful." Atem whispered in his ear.

Yugi looked at him in the face and their lips locked.

MWA HA HA HA HA I know its super short but it's super cute and I really couldn't think of anything to type. I'm sorry if you don't like it. There will be more action in the next one I promise.

Atem: Wow. What cute fluffiness.

Me: Is there something you want? (glare)

Atem: No, just thought I would comment.

Me: Well I would rather hear from my reviewers then you

Yugi: That's a mean thing to say Maple.

Me: Whatever you say. (rolls eyes)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my dear readers. Fear not this chapter will be more interesting then the last so Read on.

Yugi: Is there a reason you always talk to the readers?

Me: Not really I just figured it's nice.

Atem: I don't get it either.

Me: Do either of you want to get stuck with the disclaimer. (death glare)

Yugi and Atem: NO (shakes head rapidly)

Me: Then shut up and let me thank the readers.

**Yamiyugi23-** THANKIES! I'll try!

**Spicey babe-** Here ya go!

**Psycho kage Suma-** I will do my best!

**Frogger666-** Always glad to hear I am doing good!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34-** lol it's okies I'm just glad you reviews. Reviews make this writer super happy!

**Felicia-** Thanks for the review

**Xxyamexx-** Thankies!

Me: Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

That always depresses me.

Atem: I'm glad you don't own us. I would probably be in a ditch on the side of a road somewhere.

Me: (glares)

Chapter 5

"Kaiba has there ever been a Pharaoh who liked boys?" Yugi was sitting in his history class taught by none other then Seto Kaiba. Kaiba studied the boy for a second and decided to answer.

"Yes, once or twice. If I am not mistaken they were some of the best Pharaohs Egypt had had so far. Why do you ask?" He was doing his best to not to show his curiosity but was failing miserably. Yugi blushed and looked at his book.

"No reason, just curious I guess."

"Well, it doesn't to me which way you swing. However, your father is another matter." Yugi sighed at this and knew that had probably broken more then half of his fathers unwritten laws by being intimate with Atem but he really didn't care that much. The unwritten rules had only come by with the reign of the current Pharaoh and they were ones Yugi would discard rather quickly.

"Why does father hate me, Seto? Did I do something wrong or bad to hurt him in anyway?" Seto was taken aback with two things, the question and Yugi's use of his first name.

"No, the Pharaoh is just a complicated person I suppose." Was the only thing the future High Priest could come up with to tell the slightly younger boy. He looked over at him and found Yugi's head laying on his arms and his shoulders shaking with silent tears. He draped his arm over Yugi's shoulders and hugged him a little. Seto had always been uncomfortable in these types of situations. Yugi his head a little and smiled at the priest the best he could.

"Sorry." He sat up straight and wiped his eyes with the back of hands and started to giggle a little. "I can't believe I just did that." He saw Seto relax a little and close the text book they had been reading.

"Class is over for now. You seem a bit stressed. Maybe you should go talk to Atem some and try to relax." Seto smiled inside when Yugi's face lit up and watched as he jumped up and ran out the door.

Atem nearly jumped six feet in the air when Yugi came busting into the room. "Seto let me out of class early." He yelled when he saw Atem in the middle of straightening the room up to his delight he was wearing the outfit that Yugi had asked the tailor to put together. Atem had a shocked look on his face that he tried to get rid of before Yugi saw. However, there was no such luck and the boy started laughing while a light blush crossed Atem's cheeks.

"I don't know what's so funny, little one." He growled. He walked over to Yugi and grabbed his waist pulled him closer. "I am much stronger then you. I could have my way with you if I wanted." Yugi knew he was kidding but blushed a deep crimson anyway. He still played along though.

"You wouldn't even think about it. If you tried you might not get to kiss me anymore." Yugi made it look like he was contemplating the idea.

"That's not nice." Atem placed a pouting face on.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Yugi assured him sweetly and leaned his face closer to his boyfriends. Atem came the rest of the way and their lips met in a light kiss. Atem started to lightly move over to the bed and Yugi didn't even notice until he felt his super soft bed spread under him. The little prince started to have a panic attack right there.

Atem almost had a heart attack when Yugi's breathing got shallow and fast. He looked his little one in the face and found a terrified look on his face and his eyes were lightly glazed over like he was remembering something unwanted.

_Yugi's Flashback_

_He was maybe six or seven and the guy maid that watched over him was watching him play a game with little cloth dolls that the female servants had made him. It was almost time for bed and the man got up to put the toys away as Yugi climbed into the overly large bed. Yugi watched him throw the dolls in a in a wooden chest and walk over to tuck the little boy in. Instead of the usual story, however, Yugi was subject to a rather painful night. It continued for a good two weeks because Yugi was afraid to tell anyone. Finally, one of the other nurses walked in on one such night and told the Pharaoh. The man had been sentenced to death but the night before the execution he had gotten away from the guards. They never found him. _

End Flashback

"Yugi, calm down. Breathe. Listen to me. Do you feel me breathing? Breathe like me. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe." Yugi was propped up and Atem's lap and he was trying to let Yugi feel how to breathe normally again. Slowly his breathe slowed and deepened.

Yugi felt his breathing go back to normal and he could smell Atem really close to him. He couldn't remember being set up like this but it felt good. He cuddled closer to the 17 year old and felt Atem warp his arms around his little look a like. "Sorry." Yugi whispered.

"What happened little one? I was really worried." Atem buried his face in the crook between Yugi's neck and shoulder.

"I just remembered something I thought I had forgotten. Do you want to know the story?" Yugi felt he needed to tell the boy if they were to really be together.

Atem's head popped up and he looked down at Prince Yugi's head. "Yes." Was the quick answer he gave. Yugi started to tell the story, starting to tear up as he went further into what had happened to him. In the end Yugi was out and out bawling and he cuddled in Atem's arms.

"You probably think I'm gross now?" It was more of a question then anything that was barely heard because of the constant sobs from the fragile Prince.

"How could you say that? What happened to you is not your fault." Atem was shocked at what Yugi had said. He would never find the little angel gross, he couldn't. Atem found Yugi very innocent, even with all the things that had happened to him. He reminded Atem of a porcelain doll. So fragile and beautiful. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a light tap came on the door. Yugi jumped off the bed and on his way to open the door he wiped his eyes. As he opened the door he remembered he hadn't asked Atem to get of the bed but when he looked back the crimson eyed boy was sitting on the couch across the room.

_He's fast._ Yugi looked at who was at the door and smiled at his father's personal servant. "How can I help you?"

"An unsuspected guest has arrived and the Pharaoh would like you to come to the throne as soon as you put on some nice clothes."

"I'll be there in a minute." Yugi sighed and shut the door as the servant walked away. He turned to see Atem rummaging through the drawers.

"I wonder who it is?" Atem asked as he pulled out an outfit he thought would be good for the occasion.

"Don't know. Oh… I forgot to ask. How do your clothes fit. It was a bit of a rush job but they fit, right?

"They fit perfectly." (Look if you want to know what the outfit looks like look at Atem's outfit in the show or manga when he is in ancient Egypt I am not very good at describing clothes)

"I'm glad." Yugi slipped on the new outfit. "I have to go but I shall return as quickly as possible. Atem smiled at this and watched the boy bounce out of the room.

Yugi sat at his usual spot in the throne room. The visitors were actually royal diplomat with a neighboring country Egypt was on less than friendly terms with. It was a really boring meeting about wanting to break the tension between the two places and make a treaty for peace. Yugi really didn't care and all he wanted to do was get back to his Atem. Theses people made Yugi kind of nervous though because one of the guys that was standing in the back kept staring at him. Prince Yugi fidgeted in his seat after an unnaturally long stare from the man. He looked really weird to so Yugi was even more nervous. He had unnaturally spiky, off-whitish hair. His eyes were violet (I'm not entirely sure if that's true if it's not tell me) and piercing.

"If your servant is going to keep staring at my son then let him at least introduce himself." Yugi jumped a little when his father spoke about himself.

"Excuse me your majesty. I am sorry for my rudeness. My name is Malik." The man stepped out of the shadows as he spoke. Yugi shuddered involuntarily at Malik's voice. "I am also sorry, Prince Yugi, if I you found my staring rude. I was just…admiring you." That statement scared Yugi so bad he started shivering.

"Father, may I be excused?" Yugi looked at his father with a pleading look on his face. The Pharaoh looked down at his son and nodded. Yugi bowed and scrambled out of the room. He left so quickly no one in the room had time to bow to him.

Yugi ran down the hall a little ways before stopping and leaning against the wall. He slid down and sat there for a minute. That man, Malik, really scared the young Prince. A lot things scared him but not to this degree. "You're going to wrinkle your clothes like that, little Prince." Yugi tensed at the voice and looked around frantically.

Malik stepped out of the shadows across the hall from the frightened boy. He loved the smell of fear, but this smell was different. It was a frantic fear, like most, but it had a twinge of what smelled like honey. Innocence, Malik decided. He hated that scent but it was always fun to get rid of it. He watched as Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Y-y-you s-s-shouldn't speak o-o-out of place in a-a-another royals h-h-home." Yugi stood up and tried to use his status. The stuttering didn't really help at the moment.

"My dear boy you in no position to be using such a degrading way to get me to go away, you are an emotionally and physically weak boy. You could do me no more damage then a kitten. However, you should be careful with other people because they can do damage to you." With that Malik disappeared, leaving a very shaken and scared Yugi.

End Chapter. (the dividing lines aren't working)

Me: If you are like my nee-chan and don't know who Malik is you can find him on and going to the Yu-Gi-Oh one and clicking on the character Yami Marik. He's creepier than hell though (in my opinion)

Yugi: Kitten? I am a kitten.

Me: (awkward laugh) It's sounds bad I know but have you ever been bitten by a kitten. Hurts like hell.

Yugi: Yeah right. (walks away angrily)

Me: No, come back. I didn't mean it…nevermind.

Atem: What did you do to my aibou. (death glare)

Me: (backs away slowly) Nothing. Really. (runs away)

Yugi: (watching Atem try to kill Maple) To the readers. She is sorry for the long wait and hopes you enjoyed this chapter. Also she would like a review or she will let Atem take his anger out on you and not her. Bye and see you next chapter.

Me: (still running from Atem)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Mwa ha ha ha! I return!

Yugi: You need large amounts of help.

Me: (glances to the side and puts her index fingers together) My readers don't think so. They like my returns.

Atem: That's what they want you to think. Really it's just a conspiracy to make you think you're sane.

Me: Is that true my dear readers!?!?!(sniffs)

Atem and Yugi: (giggles from across the room)

Me: Okies let's see who all reviewed.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34-** Thankies!!! My reviewers give me brilliant ideas

**Kyo lover with little sanity-** here ya go

**Trikki-** It okies! Thankies for the review!

**Felicia- **lol Thankies!

**Froger666-** Thankies for the review!!

**Psycho Kage Suma- **Thankies!

**Ara-Chan-** Thankies!!

**Meatofevil-** Huh???

I love my reviewers!! They help me with my writer's blocks. YOU ARE ALL WONDERFULL!!

Yugi: I shall do her disclaimer since she has to be taken to the padded rooms.

Me: (cries) DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!! I'M NOT CRAZY! MY REVIEWERS WILL MISS ME!!!

Yugi: She doesn't own YGO.

Me: Oh and also I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPPIE (and all the other ones)!! I'll do better this time!! Also I am revising them all so when I finish the story I will put up the revised ones

Chapter 6

Yugi's heart was still pounding as he slammed his bedroom door shut; after locking it he slumped down in front of the thick oak wood trying not to cry. He had barely been able to think when that man was near him. Looking back at it now the only emotion he had felt was sheer terror. Who was that guy, he had looked familiar, like someone he had seen in a dream that he just couldn't bring back to memory. Yugi finally stood up and made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He tossed his nice clothes on top of the dresser and slipped on the PJs before sitting down on his bed. That's when he noticed the lack of Atem. He looked around and then looked in all the side rooms. The prince was rather confused by this and was starting to worry when there was a shaking of his doorknob and then a knock.

"Prince Yugi, are you okay?" It was Atem, for one frantic moment he had thought it was Malik. Yugi opened the door and let Atem in, who was carrying a tray of food.

"I'm fine Atem, just thinking. I'm sorry I locked you out."

"It's okay but you have to tell me what's bothering you."

"Why would anything be bothering me?" Yugi didn't want to bother Atem with his problems.

"As long as I've been here you have yet to lock the door. Ever." Atem walked over to the room with the table in it and set the tray down. When he turned to look at Yugi he noticed that the Prince refused to meet his eyes. "Tell."

Yugi sighed but decided to tell him because he knew he'd never get his food other wise. "There was this really creepy guy in the throne room that kept staring at me. When I left the room he followed me and told me I was weak and that I should be careful about people trying to hurt me." He finished in a whisper. Atem thought about the short story for a second as he set the plates full of food at their seats.

"Who was he?" He asked plopping down in his chair and nodding for Yugi to do the same.

"I don't know. His name was Malik and he had creepy spiky hair and squinty violet eyes. Like this." He took his fingers and pushed the corners of his eyes back making Atem laugh.

"Well, from now on I'll just go every where with you unless you are in class with Kaiba." It was a simple solution to a simple, slightly creepy and disturbing, problem.

"Okay." Yugi smiled brightly and started eating his dinner.

"Yugi, do you remember who hurt you a long time ago? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Yugi thought about the question for a second.

"No, none of the servants do either. After they found out, father changed all the staff except seven or so. They were changed again when I was kidnapped. I think only father and the few who got to stay know what he looks like. He has probably changed since then as well." The young Prince concluded.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Atem prodded.

"When I first met him I remember thinking. 'Why did father pick him?' I don't know why though. Thanks for dinner Atem. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be there soon. Let me clean up." Atem was in deep thought as Yugi got up and crawled into bed. He was thinking about why someone would be staring at his Prince. He **was** absolutely adorable and sweeter than honey and wonderful to kiss…_What am I thinking!! I'm supposed to be thinking about who Malik is. _

The boy walked down to the kitchen still thinking and nearly ran into someone in the process. "Sorry." He mumbled and looked up at the person. It was a young man with violet eyes and spiky off-white hair. (A/N: Guess who!) He smirked at Atem.

"It's alright. Who might you be?" Atem shuddered involuntarily.

"Atem. I am Prince Yugi's personal servant." Atem was slowly backing up, trying not to let him notice.

"Really? I am almost mistook you for the Prince. You are taller and have red eyes." Malik was looking the boy up and down. He smelled, slightly, of fear but it was mainly roses, defiance and bravery.

"Well, I must go now. He is expecting me to be back before he goes to bed." Atem gave a quick bow and bolted for the kitchen. He tossed the dishes to the cleaner and then ran back to Yugi's room. He looked around for his little one. He found him curled up in bed tossing a little, like the beginnings of a nightmare were playing through his head.

Yugi's nightmare 

_Yugi was in the dark with no one around him, it was just pure darkness. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on. After a second his eyes met violet one's. At first he thought they were his own but quickly decided they were not. These were darker and squintier. The prince started to hear footsteps echo all around him. It was impossible to find where they were coming from; the only thing Yugi knew was that they were getting closer. Right as he thought he was going to go insane from the noise he felt something grab his waist and he let out an ear-piercing scream. _

The boy bolted into a sitting position on his bed, sweat was pouring down his face and his clothes were sticking to him. He looked around desperately for Atem. The other had his arm draped around Yugi's waist and was starting to wake up. "What's the matter, little one?" He asked drowsily. Yugi patted his chest lightly to calm down his heart and tried to breath normally. His throat hurt as if he had actually screamed.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm okay, I think." The smaller boy huffed out. Atem pulled the boy closer from where he was laying.

"Go back to sleep, dear." He mumbled a whispered. Yugi nodded and cuddled up to his chest. Atem fell asleep quick enough but for Yugi every time he closed his eyes the violet eyes popped up. However, soon enough he too slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Yugi awoke to a loud shriek somewhere nearby. He sat up and saw Atem was still asleep beside him. He looked at the door and nearly chocked on air at what he saw. Standing there was a young woman; she was a maid that cleaned the hall near the Prince's room. She had a horrified look on her face. Yugi jumped out of bed and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, quickly shutting his door. Atem sat up in the bed and saw what was going on, he didn't move. "What are you doing opening my door this early in the morning?!?" Yugi was talking in a loud whisper. The sun was barely up.

"I was cleaning the hall so I didn't have to do it later and I heard someone talking." She said frantically looking back and forth between Yugi's furious face and Atum's serious one.

"You are NOT to tell anyone what you saw! Understand!" She nodded vigorously. "Good. Now get out!'' He pointed to the door and she dashed out. He spun around and started pacing the room. "How could I let this happen!?"

"It's not your fault, little one." Atem had gotten up and was trying to comfort the boy.

"What if she tells someone?" The small spiky haired boy was frantic.

"Would it really be that bad? Your father wouldn't do anything to you that would hurt the kingdom."

"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT ME!" The small boy screamed. Tears were streaming down his face. Yugi couldn't imagine a world without Atem in it. "You would be banished from the palace and I would never see you again! I LOVE YOU! I never want that" He finished in a whisper and then started sobbing into his hands. Atem came over and put his arms around the boy.

"There is always a simple explanation to a simple problem, love. If he tries anything just tell him you will leave with me." Yugi looked at his aibou and smiled wetly.

"I wonder why I didn't think of that." He had been to busy worrying about the stupid maid. Little did he know at that moment the last person Yugi never wanted with that information was interrogating the maid, and it was not his father.

Malik held up a golden rod that glowed with power. The maid was standing in front of him with a blank expression on her face. Malik was currently surfing her memories and what he found was rather interesting. "The Prince and the servant. Well, that **is** very interesting. I could use this rather easily to my advantage, and I'm sure that damn tomb raider would love this as well. He has it out for the Pharaoh anyway." Malik smirked and left the woman lying on the ground in a heap.

End chappie!

Me: Okay so I uploaded the 2nd chappie again because I changed one of the minor characters because I wanted them somewhere else. I'm just weird like that. Anyway, Hopped you enjoyed it and this is going somewhere I promise. It's just hard to add action in every chapter.

Atem: She's just complaining.

Me: Shut up

Yugi: be nice Atem or you won't get to kiss me anymore.

Atem: You're so cruel. R and R

Me: Also I am writing another fanficcy for YGO do you want me to post it? Yay or Nay?


	7. Side Chapter: Atem's Home

Me: (twitch…twitch) DAMN IT THE SITE DIDN"T SEND ME MT REVIEWS I HAD TO GO LOOK THEM UP!!!!! I THOUGHT IT WASN'T UPLOADING!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: She's not in a very good mood

Atem: She has to write a paper and she wants it to be good and then fanfiction messed up so it didn't help

Yugi: Well wasn't she gonna make this a fun chapter about going to visit your family?

Atem: Yes, it was a character request I think. She said she put her in this side chapter.

Me: YARG!!!!

Yugi: I hope she calms down enough to type the chapter.

Atem: Maybe I should call Seto or something; she does have this weird obsession with him.

Yugi: We could also kiss in front of her. I know that would help. She has this weird obsession with shounen-ai too. She doesn't have a bf so I really don't know who to call. Seto works I geuss.

Me: (looks around glaring at everything in sight)

Seto: What did you freaks wa- (stops in mid-sentence upon seeing the pissed maple)

What's the matter with her?

Atem: Site messed up and made her angry.

Seto: Ohhh…. Why didn't you just kiss in front of her?

Yugi: That was my idea.

Seto: She does have that weird obsession with yaoi. I can fix this without that though. It might make her angry but not because of the site. (walks over to Maple and kisses her)

Me: (blushes crimson) YOU JACK!!! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!! I'm going to go type!!!

Atem's Home

"Hey, Atem, are you ready to go?" Yugi yelled across the room. Atem looked at him for a second and then got up from his sitting position on the bed.

"You never told me where we were going." He accused as they walked down the hallway together.

"It's a surprise." Yugi smiled brightly as they reached the stables out back and climbed on the horses already ready to leave. They trotted down the pathway towards the gate with the guards surrounding them on foot and horse back.

"Tell me." Atem was whispering to the boy.

"No." He replied bluntly. Yugi was staring straight ahead trying to avoid eye contact because he knew if he did he would tell.

Atem looked around their surroundings. They were in the middle class section of town. He also noticed something else; they were in the part of town where his house was. "Are we going to my house?" He looked at Yugi, who looked at him with a giant smile on and was nodding. Atem almost yelled with joy but kept it to himself for now. As the grouped turned the corner Atem's house came into view. The 17 year old jumped off his horse and dashed to the entrance. Yugi jumped off his as well and ordered the guards to stay where they were then he, too, dashed for the entrance.

Atem threw open the door to his house and looked around for a sign of life. An older woman came into the hallway and stopped when she saw her son standing in the doorway. "Mom!!" He ran over to her and gave her a gigantic hug; she returned it with one just as tight. She was maybe in her early forties with black hair and crimson eyes that matched her sons.

"My Atem! You came home. I was so scared when the officers took you away." She was in tears by this time and was looking over the boy for injuries or something like that. Yugi watched all this with longing. He wished he had had this kind of love; the kind of love that when you came home everyday there was someone there to greet you. Ever since Atem had come the young prince did have that though. What was so different about this scene and the one when he came back to their room?

"Mother, I want you to meet someone. Yugi come here." Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when he was called. Yugi shut the door and walked over. His mother was gaping at him. Of course she knew who he was.

"Prince Yugi. It is such an honor to meet you." She bowed deeply to him and the boy blushed.

"Please don't bow. And please don't call me Prince, just Yugi. Please." The woman stood up straight and smiled brightly. That's when it clicked. What Yugi was missing, it was a mother. That's what was missing every night he went to sleep and every morning he woke up. It was great having Atem there; that was the best thing ever. However, Atem couldn't replace a mother. Without warning and very involuntarily, Yugi started crying.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" Atem wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry." He forced out between sobs. "I just can't help it. I want that Atem. I want to be hugged by my mom every time I get home. I want a father who cares where I'm at or how I am." He stopped talking because no more could come out he was crying so much. After a second Atem was moved aside and strong arms lifted him up. He really was easy to pick up. Yugi didn't care who had him, he buried his face into the persons shoulder, still crying. A hand started rubbing his back lightly. It was rather soothing and soon the water works had stopped. Yugi finally looked to see who had him. It was an older man with spiked up black hair that was starting to gray. It was Atem's father.

"It's okay little prince." The man said happily. Yugi looked at Atem, who was smiling sweetly. His father would do anything for the Prince. Atem wasn't sure why but he figured it was because he liked kids and Yugi resembled a child even at 16 and was still even as pure as one. Yugi was set back down on the ground lightly.

"You are always welcome here and we will treat you as if you were our son." Atem's mother said happily. Yugi blushed and whispered an apology and thanks. Atem hugged Yugi lovingly.

"I won't ever leave you either." Atem whispered.

The rest of the day was spent with Atem's parents. They were wonderful people that Yugi quickly grew fond of. At dinner time the parents decided to take the boys out to for food. They left the house and Yugi, once again, told the guards to stay near the house. The four walked into the shopping district and started debating on dinner. They settled on fish. After dinner Yugi and Atem decided to stay and shop a little while the other two went home.

The boys were browsing a booth with bottles of incense and beautiful containers to keep it in. Yugi had one glass vial in his hand he was debating on buying. It smelled like Atem, it was the smell of roses. Atem was looking at a container for the incense with a pyramid design on it with a rose blooming at the top. The spiky haired Prince decided to get both. "Here." He held out the two things to Atem, he was smiling.

"Carry them?"

"No, silly. They're for you. As a gift, I also want to look at something for your mom and dad." Atem looked at the bag thrust at him and took with a light blush visible on his face.

"Thank you." As the two walked to the next booth a young girl slammed into the small prince. Yugi and the girl hit the ground with a bang. Yugi gasped when his back connected with hard rock and winced as he tried to sit up with help from Atem. They both looked at the girl. She was around 14 with bright green eyes and jet black hair. She was rubbing her lower back in pain.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked trying to stand up but gasped as pain shot through his back. Needless to say he stayed in a sitting position.

"She's the one that needs to be asking that question. She practically knocked the breath out of you."

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose, Atem." Yugi looked at her waiting for an answer.

The girl looked over who she had sent sprawling to the ground. At first she thought it was a little kid. In fact on closer inspection it was actually a teenager and none other then the heir to the throne of Egypt. "I'm fine." She snapped. She really wasn't in the mood. The girl hadn't actually trying to bring this much attention to herself. She was about to pick someone's wallet but she got caught and had to run for it. "Why are you asking if I'm okay? You didn't slam into me." The boy gave her a confused look.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Yugi replied. A blush visibly crept across her cheeks. She stood up, still rubbing her back. Yugi also stood up, even though it hurt. "What's your name?"

"Felicia." She said hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you." Felicia looked at him with a look of utmost confusion. She had heard the prince was to nice for his own good but this was border line ridiculous. Not that she cared that much. If she wanted dinner she had to get some money. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught before though. Felicia was the best pick pocket Egypt.

_'I'll just take what he has.'_ She thought. "Well, I have to go." The black haired girl brushed by Yugi slightly bumping his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. After that incident the two made there way back to the horses. As Yugi brushed out his pants to clear off the dust he also felt for his wallet. It wasn't there. He looked around frantically.

"THAT LITTLE GIRL TOOK MY WALLET!"

_Somewhere up town_

"Heheheh." Felicia tossed the bag into the air and caught it again. "He should really pay more attention to his belongings. Anyone could just come up and take them."

End chappie

Me: I feel so much better now.

Seto: Told you that would work

Me: I hope you all die. By the way I would never forget my dear readers. Also the character was not mine (Felicia) a girl wanted me to put her in so I did.

**Psycho Kage Suma-** THANKIE!

**Felicia- **Told ya I'd type it for ya.

**Ara-chan-** (hugs) Thankies for the review

**Atemu Yugi Lover34- ** I'll update the story soon have no fear!

Me: I know this is quick but I needed a release. Okies well I'll have the next chappie up in about a week or so(ish) Felicia might appear again as well. I am debating on where to put her.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!! (bows over and over again)

Atem: I think they get it.

Me: Oh and also **I'm putting things in bold that I want you to read**. So PAY ATTENTION! Now for the reviews!

**Atem Yugi Lover34 – **I was having that same problem for awhile… it was horrible. Thankies for the review!

**Ara-chan - **That will be much fluff cuz it's adorable and fun to write! Thankies!!

**Darkgold - **Thankies!

**Felicia – **Your weird did you know that! But thank you for the reviews!!!

**Psycho Kage Suma – **lol! Thank you!

**SapphireRhythm – ** Here ya go!! And Thank you!

Me: Yugi do the disclaimer I have to figure out what I am going to type!

Yugi: Procrastinator! Maple does not own YGO in any way shape or form!

Me: Oh yay I forgot there might be some Yugi or Atem torture in this chappie or an upcoming one I have yet to decide.

Chapter 8

(MWA HA HA HA)

"YUGI!!!!" A voice screamed down the hall as said boy was walking to his room with his servant, friend, and boyfriend. Yugi nearly hit the ceiling when the high-pitched, accented voice yelled his name. He turned to see a young man with messy white hair and kind, chocolate brown eyes running towards him.

"Ryuu, don't yell. You scared me!" The boy replied. He was beating his chest to calm down his heart. The white haired boy screeched to a stop in front of him and gave a light bow before hugging him happily. "You're squishing me!"

"Sorry." He backed off a little. "Who's this?" Ryuu asked catching sight of Atem who bowed to the white haired man.

"This is Atem. Atem this is my cousin Ryuu. He's a little… eccentric."

"I couldn't tell." Atem smiled as he said this giving it the obvious hint of sarcasm.

"Let's go to your room, Yugi. I want to talk. We haven't seen each other in a long time." Ryuu grabbed Yugi's hand and drug him to the room. Atem walked behind them giving the two a look that said, "He is the weirdest person ever."

They entered the room and Ryuu let go of Yugi's hand and plopped down on the couch. Yugi and Atem both set on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" Prince Yugi asked his sixteen year old cousin.

"I don't know. It's just been a long time since I've seen you last and I thought we could catch up on some things." Ryuu was smiling brightly at the thought. "Let's start with your lovely servant here." It was common knowledge, at least for Yugi it was, that the eccentric teen was completely into guys.

"What are you doing in town. I thought your father had you very busy."

"You are changing subject."

"What more do you need to know other than his name?" Yugi was giving his cousin a sly smile.

"I smell a secret cousin. Will you share or do I have to tell you your own?" Yugi shrugged, smirking. Atem was watching all this with pleasure. "Fine, I will tell. You and Atem are together." He lowered his voice when he said the last part.

"I could never hide anything from you." A blush had risen to cover the Prince's cheeks.

"And I from you. I believe we are even in our secrets. Atem, I hope my cousin is not to demanding." Said person was not entirely sure if there was a hidden meaning behind this statement but he caught the clue when he saw Yugi's blush deepen from pink to crimson.

"Uhh….h…he….uhhm." He stuttered, not entirely sure how to answer him. He could feel his face getting warm. Ryuu was laughing by now.

"You're perverted, Ryuu."

"I take offense to that."

"Don't take offense to things that are true."

"Well, is he?" Ryuu looked back at Atem.

"Is who what?" Atem wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Is Yugi demanding?"

"Not in the way you're suggesting."

"I'm suggesting romantically. However, is he demanding in any other fashion?"

"No, not really. Romantically, he can be sometimes." Yugi gaped at Atem. Ryuu was laughing so hard he was rolling on the couch.

"I can't believe you just said that." He slapped his boyfriend on the arm playfully. "How could you?" Yugi crossed his arms and looked the opposite way.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't have." Atem thought Yugi was actually angry.

"It's alright…I guess." Yugi smiled and turned his attention back to Ryuu, who was now regaining his composure. Ryuu was about to open his mouth to say something when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Yugi called.

"It's Malik. I would like an audience with the Prince." Yugi's heart skipped a beat and terror flashed through his eyes. Atem saw this but kept quiet until a later time.

"I am with someone at the moment."

"It is urgent."

"I am positive it can wait until I am done with my current guest. Please either **wait** there until I tell you to enter or leave and come back at a later time. Yugi really didn't want to see the man; however that would be rude so he would have to deal with it.

"Are you sure you shouldn't see him?" Ryuu whispered.

"I am absolutely positive." And so the three talked for another half an hour. Finally, Ryuu stood up and excused himself saying it was late and he needed to finish some work.

As the boy left Yugi's room Malik appeared in the door. "What can I help you with Malik?" Yugi and Atem had gotten up from their spots on the bed and were currently glaring at the unwanted guest. Malik shut the door and looked at the two look a likes.

"You are dismissed." Malik waved his hand at Atem, showing he wanted him to leave. This angered Yugi a little.

"Do NOT dismiss my servant. He is not yours to dismiss." The two glared at each other for a second.

"Princes should be seen not heard."

"Are you here for a reason? If not then leave my chambers."

"I am here for a very good reason. I wanted to tell you that if the scandal got around that you and your servant were together then I would hate to be in your position. I wander what your father would say if he found out." Yugi had clenched his fists and Atem had put his hand and the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Atem, can you stand outside the door for a second?"

"Are you sure?" Atem wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea.

"I will call you if I need you." There was no more room for discussion. Atem had no choice but to leave the two in the room….alone and stand outside the door until called.

"Why send him out now? I was just about to leave."

"How did you find out?" Yugi snarled at the man in front of him.

"That little maid you yelled at the other day. She just opened right up." Malik was smirking at the small boy.

"You should never attack a royal's reputation when you are not even in your own country." The prince could barely control his anger. Malik took a couple steps closer.

"My job here has very little to do with that king and his issues. I am here to make you disappear."

"You don't scare me."

"We'll see." Malik was now directly in front of Yugi now.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't bet my life on that." This was a new voice. Yugi looked over at his door and there stood an almost exact replica of Ryuu. This man had spikier hair and darker brown eyes. He was leaning against the door frame but what made Yugi's breath catch in his throat was that he had a knife to Atem's neck and the new person looked rather….experienced in the way of killing.

"Let him go!" Yugi tried to run over to him but was stopped by Malik.

"I'll let him live if you come with us." The new comer spoke again.

"I don't even know who you are." The prince pulled at the arm stopping him from going to his love.

"My name is Bakura and that is all you need to know."

"Don't you dare go with them Yugi." Atem finally spoke up.

"Shut up." The knife was pushed harder and the boy on the sharp end of the object winced.

"STOP IT!! Don't hurt him. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him." Tears had started to well up in the amethyst eyes of the Prince.

End chappie

Me: **Something important so read it!! I am thinking about posting a new YGO story. What do you people think? ** Okay so now that's over. It might take longer for the next chapter because I got a job and I am not entirely sure what my hours will be. Also forgive my horrid mistakes and things I typed this at three in the morning so forgive me. (wince) My back!!

Atem: Stop complaining and wrap this up.

Me: Jerk REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Atem's heart nearly stopped when Yugi agreed to go with the crazed lunatics currently occupying the room. The knife against Atem's neck had punctured and he could feel a small line of blood sluggishly sliding down from the wound. "I know you don't want me to Atem. I have to though, for your safety."

"Look at this. The little lovers are making the sacrifices. Good choice Princey, you may have just saved his life." Malik smirked and held the prince tighter. "Bakura, it is time to leave." Yugi had always known that Ryuu had awful timing but this was ridiculous. Malik had pulled out a golden rod topped with the millennium eye and as he was about to whisper something the high pitched, harsh accented sound of Yugi's cousin drifted into the room. Bakura dragged Atem into to the room and stood just on the inside. Ryuu sprinted into the room and before anything could register, replica of said person had hit him on the head with the hilt of the dagger and Ryuu had fallen to the floor unconscious.

"You didn't have to hurt him!" Yugi yelled at the man still holding Atem.

"Like I was going to let him just catch us in the middle of a kidnapping." Bakura replied sarcastically.

"Grab him. We are taking all three. We will get more money and I do not have to worry about any of them yelling all the time." Malik watched as Bakura grabbed Ryuu's arm. Malik began his chanting again and as the chant came to a close the shadows engulfed the five.

The shadows were suffocating for Atem and Yugi. They couldn't move, see, hear, or smell. It was just darkness. When the group did hit solid ground it was a sensory overload for the two that were new to the form of travel. The light, however dim, was blinding, the reek of mildew was gag worthy, and the feel of stone under their hands was rough to the numbness they had felt before. It took a moment for the retching to discontinue from the two conscious prisoners. "What was that?" Atem gasped out between deep breaths.

"It is called shadow walking." Malik offered from outside prison bars. Neither Atem nor Yugi could remember how the two captors had gotten on the other side but that was not what was important at the moment. "It is quite the sensory shock isn't it?" Yugi stood up from his place on the floor quickly followed by Atem.

"What do you want from us?" Yugi asked harshly. The two didn't offer an answer but instead they turned their back on the three in the cell and began to walk away. Yugi stepped up to the bars and tried to follow them with his eyes. "I demand an answer!" In return he received a wave from Malik as they kept walking away. Yugi banged the bars with his hands before regretting the action. A small groan issued from Ryuu, laying a few feet away. Atem helped the blonde sit up and Yugi sat in front of him. "How do you feel, Ryuu?"

"Other than the obvious headache, I am fine. What happened?" Yugi gave a quick explanation of the goings on of the last bit of time. Ryuu gave his cousin an exasperated look. "How do you always get yourself into this mess, Yugi?"

"I don't know." Yugi heaved a sigh in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Atem looked at his love and gave him a quick smile of reassurance.

"That is a good question. There really isn't a whole lot we can do for now until we figure why they want us and what we have to do survive this dump."

AN: So I know I am a slacker and there is no excuse for that so I am sorry also I am having some kind of writers block but here is another chapter. It is short as all get out but it is a start. I am not sure what is going to happen next but I am trying and I just started college so I will do my best to update more often I will do everything in my power to do once a week . Thanks a ton guys and thank you for being patient with my sorry ass.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay so I know I used to put all the stuff there but it takes up to much space so now I will just do a collective THANK YOU

AN: Okay so I know I used to put all the stuff there but it takes up to much space so now I will just do a collective THANK YOU!! And all my reviewers and readers ROCK! Oh yea I forgot to mention I don't own the characters unless I made them up, which I don't think I did in this chapter. Oh I also forgot to mention this chapter kind of circles around Ryuu because the others haven't, and I just kind of feel like it.

Chapter 10

Ryuu had heard rumors of his cousin's exhaustingly bad luck but had never experienced it first hand. Now that the young man had, Ryuu wished it had stayed a mystery. The blonde turned to said cousin. "Yugi, do you know either of those men?"

"Not that I know of, the one with violet eyes looks familiar but I may have seen him at my dad's parties before and just can't recall it." Ryuu nodded at the comment before sweeping the room with his chocolate brown eyes. It looked like a typical dungeon cell: one bed, one toilet, brick, dank walls, and a small amount of light coming in through from the torches outside the cell bars.

"We can't do anything else until they come back so why don't we start looking for a way out." Atem cut in Ryuu's mental observations and Yugi's attempt to remember the man at the back of his mind. The two royals agreed, and the three began a detailed inspection of their surroundings. Atem checked the bars to see if any could be pried loose. Yugi started pushing on the bricks of the cell walls; he figured the water had eroded a lot of the material that held the blocks together. Ryuu was searching high and low for anything that could be used as a weapon. His seemed to be the only search that was showing results. The bed's stone supports were almost crumbling from mildew and erosion, which left it open for a creative person like himself to take what he could and throw something together for the three of them to use.

"How is it coming over there?" Ryuu asked turning towards his comrades. Atem seemed to be failing miserably with the bars; they were stuck where they were. Yugi had made some progress with the walls; however, it was still a work in progress. None of them knew how much time had passed since they first started. The three were fairly certain that they were the only living people in the dungeon, or what they assumed was a dungeon.

"This is ridiculous. They haven't come back and we are jus stuck here." Yugi muttered. He was looked like he was about to continue but he was cut off by a loud bang from somewhere down the hallway Malik and Bakura had left from earlier. The caged group heard loud mutterings mixed with harsh cuss words. The noise got louder and Bakura appeared in front of the cell. He looked murderous. He held up a golden ring with spikes dangling from it and the millennium eye in the center. He muttered an incantation not understood by the others and they were once again enveloped in the suffocating black mass.

When Ryuu landed he felt any contents of his stomach emptying onto the floor. He had never experienced anything of the likes of that travel. Yugi and Atem were both trying to stop from retching. The group heard a command that didn't register at first until they felt hands grabbing them and putting them on their feet. Ryuu grabbed Atem's shoulder to stop from falling over. Slowly, Ryuu's eyes focused and he checked his surroundings. Yugi and Atem were both there with the same sick expression on their faces.

The room was larger then the one they were originally in and more grand. In front of them was a man sitting on a large chair staring at the three. He looked oddly like Malik but had a softer face. However, his eyes were cold and empty, unlike his look alike. He was flanked by Bakura and Malik. "Who are you?" Yugi demanded. Ryuu looked back at the man in the chair awaiting his answer. At first he looked angry but then he threw his head back and laughed. Ryuu looked over at Yugi and Atem, they had the same confused look on their faces. "Did I say something amusing?" Yugi asked out of both annoyance and confusion. Instead of an answer the man laughed harder. In between his laughs he managed to croak out an answer.

"I can't believe you don't remember me!"

AN: So another short chapter but I am updating I am going to add some more twists and turns but I just haven't figured out what they are yet. Also the ones who have waited like forever and still review are super awesome. So are the other readers of course. You all pretty much rock and have spurred me to keep going. I will gradually get back to long as all get out chapter just bare with me until I can get back into the groove of writing long chapters again. Thanks again guys!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I finally have a set plot and ending for this story

AN: I finally have a set plot and ending for this story. The last two chapters I wrote were sucky and I am sorry I was trying to figure everything out. Now I have and I can commence with my former writings. Once I again I am sorry for the crappiness of the last two chapters and the rest will be, hopefully to your liking. I do not own YGO unless I made the character. Oh and also thank you reviewers and alerters and such you are all amazing.

Chapter 11

"I can't believe you don't remember me!" Yugi gave him a confused look mixed with an are-you-stupid look.

"By the look on my face I would assume that; no I don't. I mean you look oddly familiar but other than that I don't have any idea who you are." The man laughed harder, Bakura and Malik starting to snicker at his side as well. Atem and Ryuu gave Yugi an inquiring look both asking the same question, mentally. "What is so damn funny?" Yugi shrugged, asking the same question himself. Yugi was the first to actually speak the question aloud. The man stopped laughing immediately and within a blink of amethyst eyes he was in front of the owner of said eyes. Yugi took a step back out of instinct with a marginally shocked look on his face. He grabbed Yugi's upper arm and jerked back closer. Atem and Ryuu started towards the two but Bakura and Malik had them before Yugi's comrades could get very far.

"You have become more defiant since you have met Atem. I can see it in your eyes. What is your exact relationship with the boy?" Yugi looked into the man's dark eyes defiantly.

"What does it matter? You are just going to ransom us anyway."

"That is where you are wrong. Although my pets may be in it for the monetary rewards, I have other plans in store for you, my little prince."

"First off, nothing of me belongs to you. Secondly, what plans would those be? Why would you want all three of us if the plans are for me? You haven't even told me your name."

"If I have leverage you are more likely to cooperate with me plans. Those are a surprise for me to know and you to find out. My name, I guess it would benefit you to know. It is Marik." He did not say into anything to Yugi's first comment. "Stop looking at me with those defiant eyes. I prefer the terrified ones." He drew his hand back. Yugi did not flinch.

"Don't you dare touch him." Atem hissed. Instead of replying Marik back handed Yugi's cheek. The smaller man's head snapped to the side but almost immediately amethyst eyes were once again glaring at him with a deep hatred.

"You have grown." Marik looked to the far side of the room the group currently inhabited and yelled for something to be brought in. Two men were holding a wooded board with a golden box with a small lock on it and the eye of Ra decorating the front sitting on top. Marik adjusted the grip on Yugi's arm and pulled him to meet the two half way. "Do you know what that is?"

"It looks to me to be a golden box."

"Do you know what's in that golden box?"

"Obviously not, I have yet to see inside it." Marik glared at Yugi before continuing.

"That houses the millennium puzzle. Only the pure the heart can touch the box and the contents of it. It is said that the current Prince of Egypt is the purest at heart and will be able to touch the box. Grab it." Yugi gave the man an incredulous look.

"What if it isn't talking about me?"

"It will only sting a little. Now grab it before I order one of you friends over there to short life." Marik let go of his arm and Yugi immediately went for the box. He hesitated for a millisecond before grabbing the shining box. It did nothing but give off a brighter glow. Yugi began to inspect the medium sized object, while Marik turned towards the other two prisoners. "Take them back to the cells." Yugi's head snapped towards the group of four as the shadows began to envelope his cousin and lover. He threw the box and Marik and started towards the rapidly disappearing group. Marik instinctively grabbed the box, after which he let out a loud hiss as it burned any exposed skin. He dropped it and let it clatter to the floor. He cursed wildly before turning his anger towards Yugi, who was now standing a few feet away where Atem used to be.

"Bring them back!"

"Hell no, you will finish this puzzle and every night you don't your friends will regret it."

"What if I refuse?"

"This will happen." Marik shadow walked the two to back to the dungeons. In front of Yugi was a cell with Ryuu in it. Yugi ran to the bars with Ryuu mirroring his actions.

"Ryuu! Are you okay?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"I am okay." Yugi looked back at Marik. "Where is Atem?"

"It doesn't matter. Ryuu is the one you should be focusing on at the moment." Yugi looked back in the cell and noticed and extra person in there, Bakura.

"Don't hurt him!" Yugi yelled at both bad guys as Bakura started his rampage of fists and kicks upon the defenseless Ryuu. "STOP IT!" Yugi now had tears rolling down his cheeks. He ran over to Marik and grabbed the front of the man's robes and shook them as hard as he could. "I will do your stupid puzzle! Just tell him to stop! I will do whatever you want!" Marik looked down at the distraught prince in front of him.

"Bakura! That is enough." Said man ended his attack abruptly before shrugging and letting the shadows take over him. Ryuu sat in the corner, balled up, and crying. Yugi let got of Marik's robes and let his arms drop to his sides in defeat.

"I will do the puzzle. Stop hurting them. Just stop hurting these people."

"Good, now come on." He led Yugi out of the dungeons and up to the next floor. He stopped outside the final door of a short hallway. "Do you truly not remember me? Either I left little impact on your life or the impact was so great you choose not to remember. My assumption would be the second." Yugi didn't even bother to look at him. He kept his gaze on the floor. Marik opened the door to a small room with a small bed and a desk and chair. Atop the desk was the golden box, the eye of Ra gazing upon the two. "Go in. You have until tomorrow night to finish the puzzle." Yugi didn't reply. Marik grabbed his arms with very no warning crushed his lips to Yugi's. There was no emotion, not even lust, in the kiss. Marik pushed the small prince into the room, shut, and locked the door before Yugi could react.

Yugi looked at the door with wide eyes. He knew exactly who Marik was now. As one last act of defiance Yugi yelled "Trust me. It isn't because you were all that great. Your bed skills suck. No wonder I wanted to forget you. I have had so much better!" That was an outright lie, because Yugi had never slept with anyone he was just curious about the response he would receive. On the other side of the door Yugi could hear Marik burst into laughter, which continued all the way down the hall until it disappeared completely.

AN: Here it is. There will only be like 3-5 chapters left and I hope now that this has a set path the chapters are so much better than the last two I just wrote. They were awful and I know it so that was chapter 11. Review and tell me your thoughts. I am curious what you think. Thanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: You all know my inability to keep to a schedule so no more promises on the end of the story except that is around 3-5 chapters away. Give or take a chapter. So thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and thank you to the people that story alert this. Here is the next installation of Caught Up in Love.

Chapter 12

Yugi looked over his shoulder at the golden box on the desk. He could feel it calling him. Telling him to finish the puzzle, it wanted it to finish it, it was almost a plea. Yugi walked over to the desk and sat down, not taking his eyes off the mystery trinket. Shaking hands lifted the lid and looked at the oddly shaped pieces inside the box. Yugi immediately grabbed a piece and began his work on the puzzle.

Hours had passed, Yugi had made little leeway in the puzzle but he had gotten a flat base with a hook on one end. Marik had opened the door at some point during the night to see a young man working diligently on the puzzle. The pieces were splayed all over the desk and Yugi's small fingers worked tirelessly working to fit one piece, and when that did not work he tried another. This process went on all night and late into the morning. The prince did not even notice the sun peeking over the horizon and into the window near the bed. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes as he worked. Malik came in to bring the Prince a small breakfast of bread and water but when he could not get his attention, but only noncommittal grunts, he gave up and left the food by the desk.

Ryuu and Atem were in the in the cells in the dungeons but were no worse for wear. They were fed and given watered but otherwise left alone. They were not in talking distance of each other, although they had attempted, going so far to yell the others name. With no luck the two set in their damp and dark cell very alone.

Marik had been up pacing the main chamber half the night. He had checked on the young prince multiple times. Yugi had not even blinked when Marik had deigned to speak to him. He was uncertain when the puzzle was going to be finished but by the looks of things, the puzzle doing would go on for the rest of the day. At some point very early in the morning Marik did go to his own bedroom and sleep. However, it was a fitful slumber that did little to rest the man. At noon Marik went to the room currently housing Yugi. He looked inside and saw the prince with his head down on the desk fast asleep. In his hands was the finished pyramid millennium item. Marik smirked before shutting the door again and calling for Bakura and Malik to bring the other two prisoners to the throne room they were in the previous day.

Yugi had been up all night long and around six in the morning he had a sudden revelation. He knew how to finish the puzzle. His hands were going to the correct pieces and they were fitting into the correct spaces. It was almost an automatic reflex. Everything fit into place, exactly where it was supposed to be. He did not hear Malik come in with breakfast and did not even know that he was grunting in response to the man's questions. Yugi looked at his work and admired the finished puzzle. It looked like the embroidery on his bed spread at the palace. The feeling of exhaustion swept over the spiky haired teen and before he could do anything, Yugi was fast asleep on the desk he had been working so diligently on only moments before.

Yugi was shaken awake by rough hands at thirty minutes past noon. His eyes were bleary from sleep and he could not make out who was lifting him from the desk chair, he thought it was Bakura though. Yugi unconsciously held the puzzle tightly to his chest. The boy's eyes started to clear as he was led through the long hallways of whatever building they were in. They reached their destination quickly, which happened to be the large room from the day before. Inside, Marik was in the throne directly across from the door Yugi had just entered. On one side were Ryuu, Atem, and Malik, who was holding an arm from each tightly. On the other side were people Yugi had never seen before. They looked like they had not been in the sun in sometime, or had proper nourishment in sometime for that matter. Yugi gave Marik a puzzled look. "Who is that?" Yugi pointed to the scrawny man. He looked terrified. He did not dare move even though no one was holding him in place.

"You will find out in due time little Prince." Yugi growled at the nickname.

"Do not patronize me."

"You are well aware I will do as I please." Marik replied with s shrug. He stood up quickly and walked over to Yugi. Said Prince backed up a step but was stopped by Bakura. Marik stopped a few feet away and looked at the puzzle from where he stood. "I need you to get the puzzle to accept me." Yugi gave Marik a confused look.

"What?"

"The puzzle does not accept me as its owner; I am not the one who completed it. I cannot obtain the powers within it until the millennium item accepts me." Yugi gave him an incredulous look.

"You cannot work the puzzle? Are you serious?"

"I would not kid about such a thing. However, you are aware what would happen if you did not do as I asked. Open the puzzle's power and send them to me."

"I would love to do that accept I do not know how to."

"I was getting to that part. Hold the puzzle with a hand on each side in front of your heart. Close your eyes and want the puzzle to reveal its powers." Yugi did as he was told and his mind was quickly thrown into a large space he did not recognize.

All around him there was light. Yugi's mind's eyes were having trouble "seeing" in this bright light. His eyes cleared slowly and in front of him stood a tall, dark man. He had dark brown piercing eyes. "Who are you?" Yugi asked nervously. The last thing he needed was another maniac to deal with.

"I am the watcher of the millennium items. I am someone you should have a lot of knowledge about. My name, as you know me, is Ra." Yugi was in shock; however after a quick recovery he realized he was being rude. He quickly knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. He was facing a god. "Little one, do not bow. Please stand." Yugi looked up and slowly stood. "Thank you."

"What am I supposed to do? I do not know how to open the puzzle's power. I need to save Atem and Ryuu." Yugi pleaded.

"Ah, yes. The young Atem, very strong willed and stubborn. I can understand why you have fallen so hard for him. As well as young Ryuu, the intelligent, klutz of a cousin whom you love very much, and for good reason." Yugi nodded to both statements.

"How do I save them?"

"I will give you the powers that are contained in the puzzle. However, Marik cannot control the powers. He is not pure enough. You will face a hard trial a head of you. You must not break in the face of this. You must keep living. Do what your heart tells you." Yugi only nodded. "Marik cannot touch the puzzle; however, he should not think anything of it." Once again Yugi nodded. "Be strong little one." With that Ra touched the puzzle and a bright golden light enveloped Yugi's mind."

Atem watched as Yugi closed his eyes. Yugi's whole body seemed to relax. After a moment or two his body was enveloped by golden light and Yugi's hands moved away from the puzzle. However, it did not move, the puzzle was completely suspended in air. The eye of Ra appeared on Yugi's forehead. A stream of light separated and raced towards Marik. The light seeped into him as the light around Yugi disappeared. When Yugi's eyes opened his typical amethyst eyes now held a light gold rim around the edges. Marik smirked and walked over to Yugi. "Give me the puzzle." He was assuming he had won. Yugi shrugged and held out the golden pyramid. Marik reached out for it but when he touched the puzzle it burned his hands immediately. Harsh blisters appeared on his hands as he dropped the puzzle. Yugi grabbed it before it hit the ground so it did not shatter. "Why can I not touch it?" Marik demanded.

"I do not know. I would assume you still need to be pure of heart to touch the puzzle. Just having the power within it does not mean anything." Marik demanded.

"I do not know. I would assume you still need to be pure of heart to touch the puzzle. Just having the power within it does not mean anything." Marik gave Yugi a skeptical look before accepting this. "I have another task for you Prince Yugi."

"What would that be?" Now Yugi was giving the suspicious look.

"If I am not able to have the puzzle neither is anyone else. Not only this but for me to gain the full power of the puzzle; the person who put the puzzle together has to take blood."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to kill some one." Marik said nonchalantly. Yugi, on the other hand was in shock.

"I cannot kill someone."

"You can and you will. Either that or Mr. Atem and Ryuu will see their last days. Now put the puzzle on the ground." Which Yugi did "Take this dagger." This was shoved into his hand "and kill that man." Marik pointed to the man Yugi had questioned about before. Bakura shoved Yugi towards said man before walking over to Marik, Atem, and Ryuu. He grabbed Ryuu roughly and held a knife to his neck. Yugi looked at the malnourished man in disbelief before looking at the dagger in his hand with the same incredulity.

"Yugi do not do it. We will be okay." Atem knew if Yugi went through with this his soul would be in pieces.

The man walked closer to Yugi. "My Prince. Please, kill me." The man knelt down on two knees in front of Yugi. He was now eye level. "I want to be with my family again. Please let me be with my family again. This man killed them and I cannot get their deaths out of my mind. You will only be doing me a favor. Please." He was begging in a whisper only Yugi could hear. In the background Atem and Ryuu were pleading with him to not kill. "I only ask that you remember my name. Latis Bow. Just remember that." He grabbed Yugi's arm, which held the dagger. Latis adjusted the point near his heart. Yugi started to struggle against the hold.

"No! NO! Let got!" Yugi tried to pull away but the hold was to strong. With one last thrust, the dagger entered the man's chest and into his heart. Yugi felt the life leave the man as he leaned forward and whispered.

"I forgive you."

AN: Until next time.


End file.
